


Too Far

by Supermansqueen15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermansqueen15/pseuds/Supermansqueen15
Summary: Harry and Liam take their teasing a bit too far one concert. (Has been revised/re-written to add a second chapter)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This short thought was inspired by this youtube video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LN3urtB9gxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been revised and re-written to add a second chapter. You should re-read if you have read it already.

Through the Dark is the next song up in the set. Zayn knows that Liam is not paying an ounce of attention to the warning glare he is shooting in Liam's direction. He isn’t sure why the air is buzzing tonight but there is an electric current running through them all. Niall has spent the show laughing more than usual at anything and everything. Liam and Harry have been messing with each other through the entire show. Each jab and pestering action getting more daring with each song performed. Zayn meets Louis’ gaze. If they don't put a stop to it soon, they both know that it’s going to get out of hand. He hopes that either Harry or Liam will realize they are going to end up pushing to far but that’s too much to hope for. Neither of them seem to care that they are pushing it, the noise of the fans only spurring them on.

Earlier in the show, Harry had stolen Liam’s hat and pretended to toss it out into the crowd. This in and of itself wouldn't be a big deal except for the fact that Liam had almost missed his cue for his solo trying to chase after it. It’s all fine and dandy for them to mess around but when it screws up their singing it’s gone too far. That’s the only rule they have, it can't mess up the music.

Zayn looks over at Louis and sees that he’s watching them both as well. Louis and Zayn exchange a knowing glance before turning their attention back to crowd as they sing the chorus in perfect harmony. Louis is normally causing his own share of mayhem but at least he knows when to back off. He doesn't know what’s gotten into Harry and Liam tonight.

Zayn shakes his head. He loves it when Liam lets go of the responsibilities and can be silly and carefree. It’s so nice to see him having fun. He just doesn't want them to get into trouble for screwing up the concert when their antics get out of hand. Usually it’s Louis causing things to escalate, although he has an uncanny ability to stop before things cross the line of actually causing trouble.

When Zayn sees Liam and Harry trying to kick each other, he starts to wonder how he can stop this before it gets too far out of hand. The trick is doing so without anyone noticing. He’s aware that almost every girl in the crowd has a phone pointing at them recording their every move. He’s aware that every single move he makes is going to analyzed and put on social media. They can’t get away with much. It’s in moments like this that Zayn thanks his lucky stars that Larry is far more popular for fans to worry about than him and Liam. They still have to be careful, but it’s easier for the two of them to get away with glances and touches here and there.

Liam pops his microphone out of its stand. When Harry sees this his face lights up. Zayn doesn't need to have Louis’ ability to read his mind to know that he is inspired to cause mischief. Harry waits for Liam to turn around before swiping Liam’s microphone stand. Harry lowers it off the stage setting it on the ground beside a member of their security team. Zayn looks over and can see the furious expression cloud over Louis’ face. They are both thinking the same thing, the two of them need to knock it off before things get out of hand. They know better than to mess with equipment. They are allowed to be silly and have water fights and all the other shit that all of the boys do on stage, but messing with the equipment? Zayn purses his lips. They all like to have fun during concerts, but the one rule they all agreed on was don't fuck with the equipment. Not one to let Harry win, the moment Harry leans down Liam scoops up Harry’s microphone and stand. He crosses in front of Louis and Zayn to put the stand down on the floor about ten feet away from Harry. As Liam turns around to walk back across the stage, he looks up, meeting Zayn’s gaze. Zayn doesn’t say anything but a slight twitch near his eyes is enough for Liam to swallow hard. Zayn watches as Liam’s eyes widen as he mentally goes over his current plan. Liam pulls his gaze away from Zayn’s, the intensity becoming too much for him. He knows Liam regrets meeting his gaze and he lets his lips twitch with the smirk that this knowledge brings. Good. He needs to be on his toes because if this goes too far he’s going to regret it.

Liam walks back over to hand harry his microphone wrapped in green tape. Zayn watches with an amusement as Liam tries to sneak a glances at Louis, clearly judging his level of awareness at his prank war with Harry. Zayn is relieved to see that Liam at least realizes that he’s pushing it.

Harry grabs the microphone out of his hand and barely has time to get it to his lips before he’s singing his line. If Liam were a second later he’d be in even more trouble. Liam doesn't want to know what Louis would do to him if he messed up Harry’s solo. Zayn can feel the frustration radiating off Louis beside him. He hates when anyone messes up Harry’s vocals.

Harry spins to face away from the boys as he starts singing “Oh, I will carry you—” Louis is shooting daggers at Harry with his eyes. Harry must know what he will see if he looks at Louis because he doesn’t look. He skips back over and grins at Liam instead. Zayn knows that Harry likes antagonizing Liam. It’s fun, Harry’s said as much. Zayn actually likes how much more relaxed Liam is when they are messing around. It’s a far cry from the uptight kid he used to be.

Zayn watches as an intently focused look of scheming crossing Liam’s face. If he wasn’t being watched by twenty thousand people, he’d groan at the lack of self preservation Liam was exhibiting right now.

Silently promising him retribution in this fun battle of pranks. Liam reaches up to grab Harry’s microphone while they are belting out the chorus. Zayn knows that he hadn’t actually meant to grab it. He was just trying to mess with Harry, to make him think he would. But Harry jerks it away even though he’s in the middle of singing. His voice fades out for a brief moment as harry pulls the microphone out of Liam’s reach simultaneously pulling it away from his mouth.  
He doesn't need to read his mind to know that Liam regrets this plot development.He’s sure that Liam can feel Louis’ eyes burning the back of his head. Zayn’s going to kill him if Louis doesn't get to him first. Zayn takes a deep breath as Niall talks to the crowd. He knows his boyfriend well enough to know that Liam is going to spend the rest of the show worrying about what’s going to happen.

The moment they are backstage and they’ve taken out their in-ear monitors after the encore, Liam waits for the verdict to be handed down. Zayn watches as Liam squirms while their crew slowly filter out of the room. Zayn knows he’s waiting for one of them to say something. Liam peeks at Harry whose squirming right beside him. They exchange a brief look of commiserated misery before Liam glances back over at where he and Louis are standing a few feet away. Louis glares at Liam and Zayn knows that he knows he’s upset him. Harry seems just as worried as Liam is. Good. They should be worried. One of these days they are going to be punished by management for ruining a concert. Zayn and Louis were trying to keep that from happening.

  
Zayn can feel Liam’s intense gaze watching him as he places a hand on Louis’ arm and whispers in his ear. “We taking care of this at the hotel?” Zayn asks, wondering if Louis has the same idea for his boyfriend as Zayn is currently planning for his own. Louis nods, looking over at Liam for a brief moment. After making Liam squirm for a few minutes under his intense gaze, he grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him down the hallway to their dressing room. He can tell Liam is trying to assess Zayn’s irritation level. Liam doesn't have to wait long to find out, he grabs Liam’s arm and pulls him along the same hallway to their own dressing room.

Zayn likes this power play that they’ve ventured into. The dynamic giving them both pleasure as they use real life antics for role play type situations in the bedroom. This thing that they’ve stumbled into, the times where Liam gets so turned on by Zayn taking control, still blows Zayn’s mind to this day. Liam was always so responsible and uptight at the beginning of everything. The day that Zayn realized how much he just wanted someone else to take over and be in control everything in their relationship changed. Things that, before had been good, were now mind blowing. Sex had been great between them before but now, with this dynamic it is electric and earth shattering. Watching Liam unravel at his hands made Zayn feel like the king of the world.

——-

“Zayn, I’m sorry.” Liam blurts out the moment the door is shut behind them.

“Save it.” Zayn says, his voice clipped. “We’ll discuss it when we get to the hotel.” He watches for Liam’s reaction. Waiting to see the desire pool in his eyes masked under the squirm of anxious anticipation. This game while using real life antics is still just that; a game.

He watches as Liam bites his lip. He sees him wringing out his hands in front of his body. He sees the nervousness etched on his face as he lowers his gaze. But he also sees the deep breath that Liam sucks in as his pants begin to show his eager anticipation of the pain and pleasure to come when they get to the hotel. He sees the way his pupils dilate as Liam is probably remembering the last time they played.

“Zayn—“ Liam starts to argue with him but Zayn cuts him off with a glare. He raises an eyebrow and takes two steps to close the gap of space separating them. He opens his mouth but Zayn is quick. He grabs Liam’s wrists, pressing them to the wall above his head faster than Liam can blink. Zayn manages to keep the smirk off his face as Liam looks both frightened and about to cum at the same time.

Liam practically whimpers as Zayn leans in to whisper in his ear. Zayn doesn't need to look down to know that Liam is practically rock hard already. He’s frozen in place and flooded with the desire to let Zayn ravish him. Zayn keeps his own growing desire hidden under a look of indifference. He can tell Liam wants to talk so he speaks first.

“Liam James, you are going to be quiet.” Zayn says, ignoring the small intake of breath and flash of intense desire in his eyes. Liam loves this. He loves when Zayn takes control. Zayn doesn't know how he got lucky enough to have Liam’s love and affection but he wishes sometimes that he could tell Liam how much he appreciates this trust. He continues, watching as his words affect Liam so beautifully with every syllable. “You are going to shower, change, and get your ass on that bus before I have to say another word to you. You are going to remain quiet until we are at the hotel. Then, and only then, will we have a nice little _discussion_ about your love of teasing Harry on stage.”

Zayn enjoys watching Liam’s reaction to his words. The way he almost moans at the word discussion knowing full well what Zayn meant. He feels Liam’s body melting into his touch as Zayn keeps his writs pinned. He knows Liam loves being manhandled. It was one of the only reasons Zayn didn't mind working out. He liked being able to take Liam apart inch by glorious inch. While one hand holds Liam’s wrists, Zayn takes his other hand, running it down Liam’s chest and settling on his hip. He can't resist the small smirk that crosses his face when Liam’s body melts into his touch.He palms Liam over his jeans causing a heated moan to escape Liam’s mouth.

“Do you understand me, Liam?” Zayn whispers firmly into his ear.

“Mmhmm” Liam say, nodding and trying to contain another moan.

“What was that?” Zayn challenges, taking a finger and tracing the skin right under the waistband of his pants. He can feel the softness of Liam’s stomach under his fingertip and Liams moans are only encouraging him. 

“Yes! Yes, Zayn, I understand.” Liam gasps as the grip on his writs tightens and turns him on even more. Zayn will never get over how beautiful Liam looks as he slowly loses control.

“Good.” Zayn lets go of him then. Liam tries to control his breathing as Zayn turns and walks across the room. Liam is still panting when Zayn says over his shoulder. “I’d move a little faster if I were you, you don't want to know what will happen if I am on that bus before you manage to get there.”


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn can feel Liam’s anticipation building as he makes his way into their hotel room. Liam had practically ran into the bathroom attached to their dressing room the moment Liam let go of him. So much had changed since their first tour. Before they’d been crammed into shared hotel rooms and a single tour bus, young and eager for their journey to build. Now, they were at the top of that journey, with lavish hotel suites and their own individual busses. Zayn and Liam, while given two busses for appearances sake, spend their time together on one.

Liam is waiting for him. Zayn didn't need to look around to know that he would find Liam breathless, hard, and waiting for him. Liam is perched on the arm of the couch. Zayn knows he’s probably bounced around the room with pent up energy for the past ten minutes or so. 

He locks the door, feeling a rush of affection for his boyfriend. He loves this game that they play but he’d still love Liam just as much even if they didn’t.

“You just couldn't help yourself, could you?” Zayn says, trying to mask his pooling desire with an air of indifference. He has to keep a mask on or the game will be over before it even begins. Zayn walks over to him and runs a hand through Liam’s hair. Liam’s eyes flutter closed at his touch. He is gentle for a moment, letting Liam relax. Then he grips his hair tightly in his fist just hard enough to get a reaction. He pulls gently, titling Liam’s head back until he has no choice but to meet Zayn’s gaze. Liam moans and Zayn pulls a bit harder.

“Could you?” He repeats.

Liam opens his mouth, knowing Zayn wants actually words instead of guttural sounds. “No. I went too far.” Liam admits, the words pouring out in a single breath.

“Hmm.” Zayn says, letting go of Liam and stepping back. Liam’s eyes widen and then flash with desire. Zayn doesn't need to hear the words to know that Liam is desperate for Zayn to touch him again. He remembers when he figured out Liam liked to have his hair pulled. That had sure been a fun night.

“Zayn.” Liam says his name in a moan and plea wrapped into one. Zayn raises an eyebrow at him, watching as he falls apart under his gaze.

“What is it, Liam?” Zayn asks, taking another step back. “Would you like to tell me how making Harry mess up on purpose was a good idea?” Liam bites his lip, shaking his head with vigor. “What about the fact that you two kept egging each other on even after you knew things were going to get out of hand.”

Zayn pauses, watching how his words and tone are pulling Liam into the scene. He pays attention to the short breathy sounds falling from Liam’s lips. He sees the way that Liam is struggling with an erection that has to be throbbing by this point. He revels in the way that Liam flushes in desire as he thinks about what comes next.

“Care to explain what death wish you had when you tried to take away Harry’s microphone in the middle of the god damn song?” Zayn asks, letting a harder edge filter through his words, knowing how it will effect Liam. “Or maybe,” Zayn says, turning to run a finger down Liam’s cheek in a soft caress. Liam moans, shuddering as Zayn steps back again. He waits until Liam’s eyes flutter open before he continues. “Maybe you’d rather deal with Louis instead of answering to me?”

Liam’s eyes widen in fear even though Zayn knows that Liam knows that he wouldn't do that. They might live in each other’s back pockets but their relationships are private. That fact aside, Zayn still finds it fun to throw the threat out there every once in a blue mood just to see Liam’s reaction.

“Zayn, please!” Liam begs, his voice breaking with the emotions in his voice. Zayn loves how reactive he is. It’s easy to turn him on, to push him to the edge.

“Or do you want me to take care of you?” Zayn adds softly. He watches as Liam grips his own thighs trying to grasp at the remaining control that he has left. This game will only heighten the pleasure of the night. Liam’s nerves are fraying quickly and Zayn can't wait to ruin him.

“Zayn.” The word, a single desperate plea on Liam’s lips, convey such a longing for Zayn’s touch that it temporarily renders him speechless. The way Liam trusts him to give him what he wants is a gift that Zayn doesn't take for granted.

“I got you, babe. But you need to learn a bit of a lesson, I think.”Zayn says, fighting the urge to pull Liam into his arms. He loves seeing him like this, throaty and needy. He wants to skip the the part where they have sex, but he won’t. They both like the buildup and the extra layer of pleasure that it brings.

“Please.” Liam whines. Zayn can see the restlessness in his body the way he bounces and shifts, still perched on the arm of the sofa. Zayn slowly takes a step and then another until he’s in Liam’s space. Liam’s face is inches from his own and Zayn can’t resist any longer. He reaches down, grasping his chin in a firm grip and smashing their lips together. It’s a boost to his ego as Liam melts in his arms.

Zayn breaks the kiss and pulls Liam down with him as he sits down on the couch. Liam gasps as Zayn, with practiced hands, pulls him face down across his lap. He can feel the electricity under his skin, buzzing and magnifying every sensation.

“Zayn, please.” Liam’s voice is desperate now, begging for something. Zayn isn’t quite sure if Liam even knows what he’s begging for just that he needs Zayn to tear him apart so he can put him back together.

The first slap of Zayn’s hand on the seat of Liam’s sweatpants elicits a sharp intake of breath from the man laying across his lap. It’s not enough, one swat couldn't even begin to touch the jittery feeling he knows is bubbling under the surface of his boyfriend right now, but it’s a start—the first hairline crack that will start the shattering of this shell he’s built up. Liam’s told him often how much he needs this, the release of the pent up mess inside him.

When he feels the first shift in Liam after fifteen swats or so, Zayn pauses, running a hand over his heated cheeks still covered by a thin layer of soft black fabric. He watches as Liam lays with his head curled in his arms on the cushion. He runs a hand over Liam’s back partly in comfort and partly in restraint. He can feel how wound up he still is.

“Lift up.” Zayn instructs, slipping his fingers in the waistband of Liam’s pants, pulling them down. He smirks seeing the bare ass underneath. Liam had known how the night would play out and hadn't even bothered to put anything on underneath.

The next swat is louder, the thin layer of protection no longer muffling the sound. Liam whines a little, a sound that goes straight to Zayn’s core and causes it to curl with heat and longing for the man in his arms.

Zayn lets the heat build for a bit before he starts talking. Liam is squirming a bit now, the heat finally eliciting a response from him.

“Was it your intention to sabotage Harry’s parts tonight?” Zayn asks, landing a volley of swats the lower part of Liam’s bum where his thighs and bottom meet.

“No.” Liam pants, “Of course not!”

Zayn hums but doesn't say anything instead choosing to pepper his round globes with stinging swats.

“Want to push the envelope, do you? Make sure that everyone’s paying attention to you? Wanted to see how far you could push Harry tonight?” Zayn presses, each word accompanied by a sharp, stinging swat, turning the skin under his hand a glowing shade of red.

“Zayn, ‘m sorry.” Liam says loudly, throwing a hand behind him in hopes of shielding his bum. “It won't happen again.”

With one quick movement, Zayn tucks Liam’s hand into the small of his back and increases the intensity of the handprints being applied to the backside across his lap.

“Zayn!” Liam says, finally letting go. “I’m sorry. I'll be good. I'll be good for you.” Liam cries, going limp across Zayn’s lap. Zayn stops immediately, choosing to continue rubbing the skin, feeling the heat radiating from them. Zayn lets go of his wrist, watching as Liam lets his arm flop down to the floor. Zayn rubs his back letting Liam get the last bit of his pent up energy washed away with his tears.

Zayn pulls him up and settles him in his lap. “You did so good babe. You're always good for me.” Zayn says, running a hand through Liam’s hair. He sees the glossy look in Liam’s eyes as he tilts Liam’s head up to kiss him. Liam lets Zayn explore his mouth, moaning as Zayn slips his tongue over Liam’s teeth.

Liam’s hands are roaming now, exploring what he can of Zayn’s body while still cocooned in his arms.

“Zayn.” Liam moans, rocking his hips into the air, trying desperately to find some friction.

“I got you, babe.” Zayn whispers, pulling Liam up and pulling his shirt off. Liam had long ago kicked off his sweats while he had been across Zayn’s knee. He lets Zayn undress him, quick movements, desperate to find the skin underneath.

Zayn lays him down on the couch, kissing his chest as he climbs over top of him. The moans coming from his lips are a symphony that has Zayn rejoicing in their sounds. The heavenly sounds that come from his boyfriend’s mouth as he wraps a hand around his swelling cock, make Zayn so thankful that Liam is his.


End file.
